fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Anon
Anon, also known as AnonymousWriter in Wattpad, is the pen name used by the user Anonymouswriter37. Anon is the owner and creator of the SSP series. She considers herself an avid writer and reader, always in the mood to share her fanmade stories (fantasy) online. Despite her love for drawing, she isn't that good at it as she mostly excels in writing. Anon's Backstory Ever since she was a little girl, Anon is a huge fan of diaries, always buying a cute and wonderfully decorated notebook from store to store in order to write her personal experiences on it, but she always ends up being lazy and not being able to write anything on it. Her oldest and most well-written diary is handmade, created by Anon herself. She's pretty embarrassed about it due to the fact that it contained a lot of her childish doodles. Until now, it's still in her drawer, and she's been (desperately) trying to update it ever since. Anon is very shy, introverted, and hostile at first glance, but she can be pretty friendly towards people once they get to know her other 'good side'. She tends to curse a lot, which can lead her to a path of many troubles. At home, her hobbies include writing and reading stories, drawing or doodling, listening to music, and playing video games. She hates going outside and prefers to stay indoors during the weekends. Original Stories by Anon * - An original magical girl story about the constellations spread throughout the galaxies. To find out more about this series, visit the page of Starry Sky Pretty Cure. (Written in English) * - An original romance novel that is published in Wattpad. (Written in English) * - An original fantasy idol story that Anon first wrote when she was still a very young kid. It tells of the story about a seemingly talentless girl who wishes to unlock her true potential. (Written in Chinese, not yet translated) * - An original magical girl story that Anon made back in the days when she used to read fairy tales. (Written in Chinese, not yet translated) * - An original friendship/fantasy/romance novel that Anon has in mind for quite a while now. Trivia * Anon is a rebel at heart. * Anon hates photoshoots. She simply hates taking pictures and/or videos, especially if it involves her in them. * Anon is a pure-blooded Chinese, even though she doesn't really look like one. * Despite appearing boyish at first glance, Anon is quite a fan of cute and adorable things such as stuffed toys and glittery pens. * Anon has a bad habit of mocking and teasing people. * Anon is a straight-A student. * Anon is a teacher's pet. * Anon is a pretty casual person, considering she doesn't really care about her appearance. * Anon’s preferred fashion styles are cool and gothic. * Anon always styles her hair in a high ponytail; it cannot be a very 'Anon Day' without a good ol' ponytail. * Anon has a soft spot for poetry and literature. * Anon loves giving advice to people, but she never really applies the advice and whatsoever in her real life anyway. * Anon loves all kinds of colors, but her favorite shades are pastel ones, preferably lavender and periwinkle. * Ever since Anon discovered about headphones and earphones, there's never a day when Anon doesn't wear them. Category:User:Anonymouswriter37 Category:Anon Category:Anonymous Category:AnonymousWriter Category:CinnAnon Category:SSP Category:Pen Names Category:Starry Sky Precure Category:Creators Category:Users Category:Writers